La despedida
by Ginebra-lhdp
Summary: Los Hombres de Paco. Es la despedida de solteros de Lucas y Sara.


Todos los personajes que aquí salen, menos los animales, pertenecen a Globomedia y a Antena3

-Ha estado bien la cena ¿no?-le dijo Sara a Carlota.

-A mí me ha gustado-dijo Lola-A ver ahora qué tal se portan de dinerito.

-¡El postre!-dijo una chica morena con el pelo corto y un piercing encima del labio, era una amiga de Sara. Llevaba una bandeja enorme junto con otra amiga, la pusieron en frente de Sara y la destaparon. Lola soltó un grito, era una tarta enorme con forma de pene, Sara se partía de risa.

-Es casi tan grande como la de Lucas-comento entre risas.

-¡NIÑA!-le gritó su madre.-Mírala, Silvia, desbocada perdida.

-Vamos a ver qué tal te la comes, Sara-dijo Pepa-Cámaras preparadas-Sara bajó la cara y chupó la nata de la punta mientras su madre se tapaba los ojos.

-¿Quién quiere capar a Lucas?-preguntó Sara con el cuchillo en las manos-Venga, tita Silvia, es tu oportunidad.

-Cuanta mala baba tienes dentro de esa carita de ángel, niña-Su tía le quitó el cuchillo y empezó a repartir la tarta. Habían ido a un italiano para celebrar la despedida de soltera de Sara, que la semana siguiente se casaba, por fin y por segunda vez, con Lucas. Ella les había pedido por favor que no le hiciera algo así, pero no había habido manera. Silvia topó con una bolsa en mitad de la tarta-Oye ¿no será droga lo que habéis escondido ahí?-Silvia sacó la bolsa, dentro, había un par de orejitas de conejita playboy.

Cris decidió ese momento sacar un montón de bolsas, había para todas. Empezó a sacar unas pegatinas que ponían "Estamos de despedida" y orejitas de conejita y de ratoncita para todas.

-Y para la novia-Cris le dio una bolsa mayor a Sara, que la abrió y descubrió un disfraz completo de conejita-Vamos al baño-Cris, Edurne y Kira se llevaron a Sara al baño para encasquetarle el disfraz.

-Tu despedida no fue así-le dijo Lola a Silvia.

-Yo tengo mucho más gusto-dijo con altanería-La tarta está buena...-Lola la miró de reojo.

Sara se sentía incómoda, un boy disfrazado de policía la había sentado en una silla y coreado por una manada de mujeres en celo bailaba para Sara acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Si Lucas estuviera aquí, le habría reventado la cabeza. A Sara la violencia no le gustaba mucho, pero deseaba que Lucas se lo hubiera podido quitar de encima. Aprovechando un momento en el que el boy se acercaba al resto de mujeres se levantó de la silla y se escabulló del local. Las tres y treinta y tres… Lucas estaría por ahí de parranda. Sacó el móvil e intentó llamarlo, pero el de Lucas no dio señal… como si estuviera desconectado. Sara se mordió el labio, le dio a los mensajes y le escribió: "te quiero, ¿me echas de menos? Yo a ti sí", no esperaba que Lucas le respondiera… Sara mandó el mensaje pero le dio error. Dio una patada al suelo, donde quiera que estuviese, no podía comunicarse con él. Jo.

Lucas miró su postre, dos flanes con forma de tetas. Ni él ni Paco sabían donde meterse, y Don Lorenzo, quien había dicho que sólo iría a la cena, empezaba a lamentar haber ido a aquel espectáculo dantesco.

-Me cago en… ¿De quién cojones ha sido idea esto?-dijo Don Lorenzo-Son ustedes unos guarros, anormales-les dijo a Quique y a Curtis que habían organizado la despedida de soltero.

-Pues esto es idea del inspector Montoya-dijo Curtis-Y más te vale no preguntar, Lucas.

-Venga, Lucas-Montoya iba hasta arriba ya de cubatas-De un sorbo…

Estuvieron un rato bebiendo en el bar, Curtis y Kike habían alquilado una furgoneta para luego dar una vuelta por Madrid. A Lucas no le hacía mucha gracia lo de la despedida, sobre todo por Sara, había leído y oído cosas sobre cómo se desbocaban las chicas en las despedidas y el que Sara a sus diecinueve estuviera por ahí con jovencitas despreocupadas, solteras y sin compromiso, y salidas perdidas no le hacía ni pizca de gracia

Lucas se tomó otro chupito de tequila, era mejor soportar todo esto bebido. Montoya se le acercó y le puso un brazo por encima, mientras le comía la oreja parloteando sobre qué tenía suerte porque Sara estaba muy buena y de que él, era buen amigo de sus amigos, porque si no... "yo no soy Aitor", le había dicho Montoya. Lucas decidió vigilar desde ese momento a Gonzalo muy de cerca.

Había tenido que aguantar heroicamente todas las pequeñas cosas de la despedida: lo del flan, las bromas de sus compañeros (Aitor le había regalado una caja de viagra, porque según él pronto las necesitaría) y el striptease.

La tía estaba muy buena, un poco siliconada pero buena en definitiva. Iba vestida de colegiala y Lucas quiso matar a alguien en cuanto la vio, lo sentó en una silla y bailó para él. Se sentía un poco incómodo mientras ella se movía encima con una sonrisa, más todavía cuando ella le dijo que por un módico precio le enseñaba todo, todo, todo si él quería, y que además, por ser tan guapo le harían un precio especial. Lucas le denegó la oferta con una sonrisa cordial, y al final tuvo que sujetarla de los brazos y apartarla cuando la chica se animó hasta el punto de meterle prácticamente la teta en la boca.

Lucas salió a la calle a tomar el aire, las tres y treinta y tres, Sara estaría aún de fiesta. Lucas sacó el móvil y la llamó sin muchas esperanzas, aunque tuviera conectado el móvil seguramente no lo oiría, el móvil de Sara no le dio señal. Lucas empezó a teclear un mensaje "¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿No te irás a fugar? No paro de pensar en ti, te quiero, te echo de menos…", le dio a enviar y maldijo en arameo cuando el móvil le avisó de que había un fallo en el mensaje y que lo intentara más tarde. Sara estaría en alguna discoteca o algo y no podía comunicarse con ella.

Lucas los había convencido al fin, eran las seis de la mañana y él había propuesto acudir a los Cachis y terminar la fiesta cerca de casa; en realidad quería ver a Sara. Paco y Mariano habían protestado porque decían que era de cutres llegar antes que las chicas, la verdad es que llegar antes o después a Lucas le importaba un comino.

Pusieron música en los Cachis, sacaron cervezas y tapas que habían sobrado del anterior día, algunos jugaban a las cartas, otros al futbolín y otros charlaban cerca de la barra.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!-Lola entró por la puerta-Te dije que estarían aquí, Sarita-Lucas giró la vista y se encontró con su prometida. Sara llevaba los zapatos en la mano, el pelo recogido y aunque estaba preciosa tenía cara de cansada-¡AQUÍ VIENEN LOS CHURRITOS!-Lola sacudió un par de enormes bolsas marrones y pringosas. Lucas se levantó y Sara empezó a reírse. Ella iba de conejita playboy debajo del abrigo, pero a Lucas le habían puesto encima de la ropa un disfraz de condón, parecía una goma enorme.

-¿Y eso?-dijo señalando su disfraz

-Tu padre, ya sabes-dijo Lucas-No, los chicos, que son unos cabrones. Hemos ido a una capea, imagíname vestido de condón humanos esquivando vaquillas-Sara se rió más y Lucas se dio cuenta de que iba un poco borracha-¿Y a ti, no te han gastado ninguna putada?-Sara sonrió, se quitó el abrigo dejándolo caer al suelo sin importarle si se manchaba y se mostró antes Lucas, que tragó saliva, Sara movió su colita blanca delante de los morros de su novio.

-Conejita playboy-dijo con una sonrisa-Y es mío, nada de alquilado… vamos a sacarle mucho partido-le susurró al oído.

-Te hacen falta unos churritos con chocolate-le dijo Lucas-que estás borracha-Sara se colgó de su cuello.

-¿Vas a aprovecharte de mí?-le dijo sonriéndole y poniéndole ojitos-Yo me dejo.

-Vamos a aprovechar que tu madre ha traído churros-Lucas cargó a Sara en brazos y la sentó en la barra-Voy a subir a por tus zapatillas de estar por casa-Lucas se dirigió a la puerta pero volvió rápidamente-O mejor, te llevo a ti y te acuesto, Lola, prepárame unos churritos y un par de chocolates, que nosotros nos los tomamos ya en la cama.

-Lucas-le dijo Sara-la gente está aún de fiesta, los novios no se pueden ir.

-Sarita tiene razón-dijo Aitor-la fiesta no ha acabado. Qué guapa estás, Sara-Lucas lo miró de reojo. Lola salió y le dio un chocolate a Lucas y le puso en un plato tres churros.

-Toma, moja estos churros y olvídate del otro un rato, anda hijo-Aitor le miraba las tetas, subidas por el corsé, a Sara.

-¡Los ojos, Carrasco!

-No grites-Sara se bajó de la barra, caminaba y la colita peluda de su espalda se movía al compás, menos Paco, que era su padre, casi todos los tíos que estaban por allí cuando ella pasó le miraron el culo.

-Joder…-Lucas la miró también. Iba a casarse con ella, y al césar lo que era del césar, ella seguiría muchos años estando tan buena o más que ahora, y él se arrugaría y se haría viejo mientras ella seguiría siendo un bombón… pensándolo bien, era un tipo afortunado.

-¿Un billar?-le preguntó su mujer. Lucas se acercó a una perha y recogió una prenda.

-Sí, pero ponte el abrigo, que hace frío-Antes de que se caldeara demasiado el ambiente.


End file.
